


THAT'S ALL RIGHT

by karenkasutcliff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenkasutcliff/pseuds/karenkasutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell returns home after his performance as Jack the Ripper , but a broken heart awaits her .</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT'S ALL RIGHT

Grell pokes his head through the door of her bedroom, William is carefully folding each garment to start storing in drawers

  "Will What are you doing? you do not have to help me" Grell mutters sadly.

  "I regret the events of that night, I know how much you care for your face, it was an irrational act of me" he speaks without looking away luggage, this is really uncomfortable, He is not accustomed to apologize, after all this is her fault.

 "Will, we must speak" she said 

  "No. I dont leave for two years, I have nothing to talk with you"

"William ..."

"I thought I should help you unpack. The trial is over, so you can use your apartment" He will not talk about the matter, all he wants is to install Grell in her new home to go to sleep.

  "I just got back and is this the welcome you gave me? I miss our home, why you sending me to a residence with novices?" reproached the redhead.

 "You were the one who left me, although I do not blame you, I guess it's also my fault" William stares at her, his eyes are dead.

"Why did you help me?" ask Grell. William places his hands on the sides of the bag and squeeze tightly, she stepped back with caution.

" I'm hungry, let's have dinner. I can prepare something or if you prefer we can go out, I would not go to the human kingdom but if you wish I will not object" William's voice is quiet, but denotes sad.

"Do you will invite to dinner at your unfaithful girlfriend? Will you are absurd ...

"Mind your words Grell Sutcliff" William threat.

"Why do not let Sebastian to kill me?, why you defended me?, for love?"

" The decision to send you to live away was the elderly, I had nothing to do there" again William tries to change the subject.

"No, William T. Spears is not able to love anything other than your work, just because you feel guilty about my precarious future and the consequences this may acarrearte personally" Grell spits with rage, but has exceeded the limits of William tonight.

"Is you, you Grell Sutcliff who does not know the meaning of love" William subject hard the Grell's face in his hands, the redhead would swear that he wanted rip his head. William felt the terror in the eyes of Grell, so he loosened his grip by removing their hands, red marks were drawn in her pale skin.

'I'll make dinner" Grell out of the room and runs into the kitchen, she really feels defeated. 

Meanwhile William enters the bathroom, the whole place lacks personality. Open the faucet and let it run some water to moisten his face.

Grell continues desperate search for something to prepare food, is so scattered in his thoughts that do not notice the presence of William behind. "Why?", she questioned quietly.

  "To answer your question, you killed her!" William said grimly. Grell turned quickly falling on his back  
" Dammit! William you scared me" she cried.

" When you left me, something died inside me, did not know what happened ,at first I thought you were dead and my sadness was higher, but when I knew the true, I felt angry, very angry and I decided to kill you with my own hands" William walked slowly to Grell, once they were face to face, the redhead gulped and imagined the worst since the speech William did not stop there, he took her by the arm and he helped her to her feet. His legs tremble painfully, her betrayal merited the death penalty, "do you want to know why defended you? You killed her, you took the life of this woman without any remorse with your loved scythe. And I knew you'd come back to me " William was holding Grell by the neck, entangling his fingers between the crimson locks with one hand and with the other took her by the waist pressing her against his body.

"I love you Will" she whispered her lover.

" That's all right "responded to hug him hard, but not before a tender whisper but chilling threat "never forget how much I love you, but if you leave me again, I swear that you'll have the same fate as that woman."

  " That's all right " Grell whispered and smiled. It would be better to leave the house and breathe fresh air, both would dine out.

...

The trip was exhausting, both physically and psychologically, all I wanted was to get home and get some sleep. after its arrival at the office, everything seemed very quiet, too quiet, but nobody said anything, not a word, not know how to react to the supervisor.

Silent and lonely, his department feels colder than he remembered, slides his fingers over furniture and a light layer of dust adheres to his gloves, frowns and shakes his hands.

Empty, his wardrobe is empty, at least the side of her, dresser and drawers too, but when left ?, his absence in London was not prolonged much, well, maybe a week more, but perhaps he does that he gave guideline to abandon him ?.

 "One of these days I'll leave you William" were his words when she known that she was not invited on this trip, (maybe if he had to carry it that day). Grell can be unpredictable when disturbed, you never know for sure that is what unleashes his anger.

 " There's someone else?" he questioned the threat of her lover, she ignored the question and continued packing William's clothes.

A chaste kiss on the forehead was his farewell.

...

Is raining outside, he can not sleep; with his right hand stroking his bed empty side, it is cold.

William was never a man of emotions, even in life, but that night something snapped inside him, starting with his sanity and good judgment.

**Author's Note:**

> Worst?


End file.
